Interlúdio das Trevas
by Ryusuken
Summary: Apenas uma revisão do que já havia sido escrito....


Antes de mais nada,devo dizer que esta fic foi baseada nas fanfics de Cassandra Claire : Draco Sinister e os acontecimentos da Draco Dormiens.Portanto,se você ainda não leu nenhuma delas é melhor nem ler esta aqui ainda .Ela propõe um final muito diferente ao original(eu acho,pois o final da Sinister ainda foi totalmente traduzido pela Vênus e suas amigas- Valeu Vênus!!)e não segue as idéias da autora Cassandra .Apenas utilizo conceitos que ela criou em suas fics e exploro os pontos mais interessantes sobre algumas de suas maravilhosas idéias.Divirtam-se!!! 

**__**

Interlúdio das Trevas

Alma despedaçada 

Gina encontrou Draco e Hermione se beijando apaixonadamente perto da floresta,mas esta não foi a única a ver a cena,pois Harry que estava preocupado com sua namorada, também a estava procurando .

Por um instante em que Hermione conseguiu se controlar ante o poder da poção do amor que Salazar Slytherin havia lhe dado ela pode ver Gina e um vulto um pouco atrás.Seu coração,que já estava sobre fortíssima pressão,não poderia suportar o que a aguardava .

-Não acredito que vocês tenham feito isto com Harry!-berrou Gina,que estava com muita raiva- Seus monstros...depois dele ter passado por tudo aquilo .....-mas Gina não pode continuar pois o vulto acabara de lhe colocar a mão esquerda sobre seu ombro ..

-Vá embora Gina ....-Era Harry,mas não o Harry que todos conheciam,pois em sua voz não existia ternura ou compaixão ...estava mais fria que o Ártico ....

-Harry?!-Exclamou Hermione que agora conseguia ver o vulto mais claramente após se desvencilhar de Draco .

-Potter.....eu posso explicar!!-Draco estava petrificado .Já havia visto aquele olhar em Harry algumas vezes,sabia que um perigo sem igual o estava rondando .....

-Vá Gina .....ou não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer a você....

Gina começou a andar,estava tremendo,Harry jamais havia sido tão frio e ao invés de estar berrando xingamentos ou ter investido para espancar Draco,parecia calmo,perigosa,fatalmente calmo .

-Harry....eu....meu Deus....o que foi que eu fiz?-Mione estava mais pálida do que quando estava sobre o poder de Salazar....

Harry estava imóvel.Seus olhos fixos nas pessoas que o haviam traído .Aquele que ele,a muito custo começara a confiar,podia ter feito qualquer coisa pois ele jamais confiaria nele como confiava em Rony,mas ela era a pessoa a quem havia entregado o coração,sua alma e esta havia destruído por completo qualquer sentimento caloroso que Harry um dia viesse a sentir....

Foi como um trovejar de mil relâmpagos....os olhos de Harry brilharam violentamente e uma onda de calor emanava de seu corpo .Os poderes de magid estavam se revelando uma vez mais...

-Controle-se Potter!Você pode acabar machucando a Hermione!-bradou Draco,mas não teve resposta alguma,Harry estava olhando fixamente para Hermione .

Ela olhava para aqueles olhos que durante tantos anos ela amara,se perguntando que mal havia infringido ao coração daquele a quem amava mais que tudo no mundo para causar tamanha reação......

Harry continuava envolto em uma energia de ódio e raiva puro .Seu coração estava batendo de forma estranha,sua alma havia sido despedaçada por quem ele mais se importava .De súbito uma explosão de ar saiu do corpo de Harry e tudo a sua volta foi lançado a metros de distancia ou despedaçado .Hermione e Draco foram lançados em uma árvore que estava a cinco metros de onde estavam.Eles puderam ver uma chuva de raios que caia em torno de Harry e pedras explodindo e despedaçando-se. A energia que envolvia Harry, estranhamente,começou a sobrevoar o corpo dele,formando uma sombra de puro terror...

Hermione e Draco,ainda tontos pelo choque com a arvore,continuavam vendo a cena com olhar perplexo a fúria de um magid.Os olhos de Harry não demonstravam mais sentimento algum.Todos os sentimentos que uma vez ele demonstrara a Hermione,por aqueles olhos extremamente verdes,haviam sumido .Seu coração começou a bater de forma mais lenta e era como se este pudesse ser ouvido por todos os que estivessem na área .

-Que som é esse?-Perguntou um Draco muito amedrontado-Parecem batidas....

-É....um coração ....o coração de Harry....

Os olhos de Harry brilharam uma vez mais de forma intensa e fatalmente e foi então que aconteceu.Como se respondendo a uma súbita mudança,seu coração parou de bater.Sua alma estava destruída .....

**__**

Fênix Negra

Hermione pensou em correr para seu namorado .O som do coração de Harry havia sumido por completo,mas este ainda estava em pé.A visão da morte de Harry estava torturando o coração,que batia fracamente,de Hermione.Draco também pensou em ir até Harry,mas somente para tentar amparar Hermione caso esta viesse a desmaiar.Não acreditava que uma pessoa como Harry Potter pudesse morrer por ter visto aquela cena,mas sim,talvez, por ter extravasado os poderes magid de forma tão violenta e exagerada,seu corpo tivesse parado de funcionar.

Antes que qualquer um deles conseguisse se aproximar o suficiente para socorrê-lo,a sombra que ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça finalmente tomou uma forma definitiva .Uma imensa fênix nasceu diante dos olhos incrédulos de Hermione e Draco .

-Talvez seja a fênix de Dumbledore que veio para ajudar!-implorou Hermione intimamente,pois Harry ainda permanecia imóvel.

Mas a fênix não fazia nada alem de permanecer flutuando sobre a cabeça de Harry como se estivesse lendo a mente do garoto .Por um instante ela olhou fixamente para os dois humanos que estavam parados proximamente de Harry e seu olhar se encheu de censura e raiva .Seus pequenos olhos vermelhos se tornaram negros e uma aura de ódio a circundava .Abaixo dela o corpo de Harry respondia,como se estivesse sendo revivido pela energia de ódio da fênix.

Hermione e Draco estavam vendo Harry voltar a vida,mas não havia nem sinal do coração dele voltar a bater.Seus sentimentos não haviam sido revividos assim como seu corpo .Havia somente o ódio e a raiva .

O corpo da fênix estava tendo uma reação ainda mais surpreendente ao ódio de Harry,pois esta estava mudando de vermelho e dourado para roxo,beirando o negro .

Como se uma voz sobrenatural o chamasse,Harry abriu os olhos.Aqueles não podiam ser os olhos que ela tanto amava -pensou Hermione- pois eles não demonstravam nada . Absolutamente nada .Era como se a alma de Harry tivesse abandonado seu corpo e este fosse possuído por um espírito de ódio e rancor.

-Harry!Você está bem?Por favor!Me responda!-Hermione estava chorando e caminhava lentamente em direção a seu namorado,parecia não ter coragem de ir mais rapidamente.

Em resposta,aqueles olhos muito verdes a fitaram e ela ficou como que petrificada .Havia uma menção de nojo naquele olhar,era como se eles falassem "jamais se aproxime de mim!" .Draco a aparou a tempo de ver aqueles olhos se voltarem para ele.Não era o mesmo olhar de antes.Somente uma vontade assassina estava neles.

Ambos conseguiram se afastar lentamente de Harry,que ainda estava olhando fixamente para eles.Antes que Draco conseguisse controlar o próprio medo diante a fúria de Harry,este apontou a mão direita para eles.Harry iria lançar uma magia contra eles.Nem um dos dois conseguia acreditar que ele seria capaz de fazê-lo,mas não conseguiam fazer outra ação além de tentarem se afastar ainda mais da ira dele.

Como um trovão,a canção da fênix ressonou por toda a área e uma luz intensa e poderosa se formou na mão direita de Harry.Era uma luz verde e não parava de aumentar,raios estavam intensificando seu poder e brilho.

-Um Avada Kedavra!-gemeu Hermione- ele vai nos matar!Harry,por favor.....eu posso explicar....não faça isso .....por favor!! NÃO!!!!

Ela,uma última vez,olhou para aqueles olhos.Não havia piedade,nem amor,tampouco poderia procurar perdão neles.Havia lhe causado tamanha dor que a morte lhe parecia muito apropriada .

Ela e Draco fecharam os olhos.Mesmo que eles tentassem se proteger,aquela magia seria forte o suficiente para matar cem bruxos e nada que fizessem poderia salvá-los....

Até mesmo no acampamento,uma explosão de luz verde pode ser vista,sendo acompanhada de um alto pio e uma canção muito estranha .Uma canção que não demonstrava piedade,esperança ou amizade.Nela havia somente o rancor,a desesperança, o ódio e o medo .Era a canção da Fênix Negra .

**__**

Caçada Mortal 

Após o acontecido,Harry continuava parado no mesmo local que estivera desde de ter visto a odiosa cena .Não se preocupava com mais nada .Uma vontade de vingança ainda corria por seu sangue.

-Vamos,Pherius.Ainda temos que corrigir algumas coisas- disse friamente enquanto acariciava o dorso negro do pássaro que havia pousado em seu ombro- Vamos até onde Voldemort está .

Respondendo a ordem de seu senhor,a fênix liberou um novo pio e ambos simplesmente sumiram.

Longe dali,em Hogwarts,um súbito pavor tomou o coração de Dumbledore.Este sabia que uma coisa horrível havia acontecido .Ele começou a enviar corujas para todos os seus informante e a amigos que pudessem fazer ou saber alguma coisa,mas o pavor em seu coração apenas aumentava .

_"Sirius,espero que esteja bem.Um súbito e terrível sentimento tomou de assalto minha alma .Acho que alguma coisa possa ter ocorrido a Harry e aos seus amigos.Vá encontrá-los o mais rápido possível.Estou esperando por Fudge e logo que puder vou me encontrar com vocês."_

Dumbledore

Ao terminar de ler a carta,Sirius e Lupin partiram,imediatamente,ao encontro de Harry no acampamento de Carlinhos.Ao chegarem encontraram o acampamento em pleno caos.

-O que aconteceu Rony?Onde está Harry?

-Não sei!Depois de ele ter saído para procurar a Hermione e a Gina,nenhum deles voltou até agora!Faz uns 45 minutos que nenhum deles voltou e o Malfoy também desapareceu!

-Espero que Harry e Draco não estejam tentando se matar em algum canto por ai.....-disse Lupin,embora sua voz estivesse cheia de angustia .

-O pior de tudo não é isto!-disse Carlinhos,pálido como tivesse visto o próprio Voldemort em sua frente- Acabamos de ver uma estranha explosão de luz verde.E antes disso uma música .....terrível.....era horrível.....parecia que meu coração iria parar de bater por causa dela ....

-Isso mesmo ....foi a pior coisa que já ouvi em minha vida e....

Rony não continuou.Gina acabara de retornar e estava tremendo muito .

-Gina!O que aconteceu com você?Você está bem?E o Harry?-Carlinhos parecia muito preocupado com a irmã,estava realmente apavorado .

-Ele....sumiu!Eu vi ele ....sumir.....foi horrível.....-a garota não conseguiu continuar e desmaiou .

Após o desmaio de Gina,Sirius,Lupin e Carlinhos correram na direção de onde Gina viera. Ao longe já conseguiam enxergar os danos causados,pelo que eles achavam, uma batalha .Com as varinhas em punho,eles caminharam lentamente,observando cada simples movimento ou som que pudesse ocorrer e viram a terrível cena de destruição .

Varias corujas voaram velozmente por todo o mundo aquela noite.Dumbledore pedia informações a todos os seus conhecidos.O sentimento de pavor continuava em seu coração e as respostas que chegavam não indicavam nada que gerasse tamanha apreensão.Foi com a chegada de Fudge que Dumbledore concentrou suas preocupações em Harry e seus amigos.Alguns informantes indicavam que um poderoso bruxo das trevas havia surgido e que quase teria destruído Voldemort.Este havia se refugiado com mais de vinte comensais desconhecidos que o estavam protegendo enquanto este se recuperava dos ferimentos.

-Não sei o isso possa significar, Albus- disse Fudge com sua voz suplicante-Mas não acredito que Você-sabe-quem tenha sido derrotado tão facilmente...

-Mas tenho indicadores que dizem justamente isso .Uma ameaça ainda maior que o próprio Voldemort apareceu.Mas uma força ainda mais terrível surgiu esta noite e ainda não sei o que está causando este sentimento de perigo tão grande.Estou esperando informações de todos que conheço .

Naquele instante uma coruja entrou voando pela janela e pousou perto de Fudge.Trazia um noticia urgente.

-Na .....Não pod.....pode ser!-Fudge estava ainda mais pálido do que costumeiramente era- Você-sabe-quem e seus comensais foram encontrados mortos!

Após ter deixado as redondezas onde executara um Avada Kedavra muito poderoso,Harry partia ao encalço de outro a quem jurara se vingar.Partia para continuar a caçada aos seus inimigos e não pararia até exterminar por completo a todos que um dia o fizeram sofrer.

Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade,Dumbledore conseguiu acalmar Fudge e se dirigiu rapidamente à Mansão Malfoy onde Sirius o aguardava ansiosamente.

Foi como despertar de um horrendo pesadelo. Um pesadelo terrível onde Harry havia matado a ela e Draco durante um acesso de raiva .Hermione despertara na Mansão Malfoy,cercada por medibruxos e um Dumbledore muito preocupado .

-Onde está o Harry?Tive um pesadelo tão horrível....-perguntou ela a Dumbledore.

-Está desaparecido há uma semana ....

-Não pode ser!!-desesperou-se Hermione,ainda acreditava que tudo aquilo não passara de um terrível pesadelo. 

-Infelizmente minha criança,não foi um pesadelo .Harry realmente sumiu aquela noite.Não há informações sobre onde ele possa estar ou o que ele fez após - a voz de Dumbledore quase se apagou- lançar o feitiço em vocês....

-Mas professor!Eu estou viva!O Draco está ....-Hermione,que ainda lutava contra os efeitos da poção do amor,sentiu se fraca para terminar a frase sem começar a chorar...

-Ele também está vivo .Acordou a uma duas horas atrás.Se Sirius e os outros não tivessem encontrado vocês rapidamente,duvido que sobrevivessem.....quase morreram várias vezes.E devo dizer que tiveram muita sorte.

-Por que?

-A floresta atrás de vocês foi totalmente destruída .O que sobrou foi uma enorme cratera poucos metros atrás de onde vocês estavam.Uma cena horrenda ....Não sei o que teria salvado vocês do ataque.Malfoy me disse que nada teria conseguido evitar que vocês tivessem tido o mesmo destino da floresta .

Havia um toque de censura na voz de Dumbledore que Hermione jamais havia visto nele.Provavelmente já sabia do que havia feito com que Harry se transformasse num monstro .

-Eu tenho uma coisa para confessar para o senhor....-começou Hermione.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

Aquela tarde todos estavam almoçando no grande salão,esperando esquecer os pensamentos sobre o paradeiro e as ações de Harry.

Gina havia contado tudo sobre o que ela havia visto desde o agarramento de Hermione com Draco à fria transformação de Harry e a aparição da Fênix Negra .

-A culpa é do Malfoy!-reclamava Rony enquanto olhava com nojo para ele e para Mione -Não fosse ele ter agarrado a Mione,Harry jamais teria feito aquilo!

-Se seu amigo não tem capacidade de se controlar Weasley,eu não posso fazer nada .-retorquiu Draco,muito chateado .

-Nenhum dos dois tem culpa,sr.Weasley.A srtª Granger está sobre a influencia de uma poderosa poção do amor.Como esta poção foi feita por alguém muito ligado ao sr. Malfoy e ele foi o primeiro a ser visto pela srtª Granger,esta tornou-se ainda mais forte.Ela só conseguiu resistir de modo tão forte até agora pelo que ela sente pelo sr. Potter.-Informou um medibruxo que acompanhava Dumbledore ao entrar no salão .

Todos ficaram olhando para Hermione com cara de quem pede mil desculpas.Aquele fator ainda não havia sido contado e todos já começavam a culpá-la,mesmo que inconscientemente,pelo desaparecimento de Harry.

-Não é a hora pra ficarmos nos atacando ou mesmo pedir desculpas pelas palavras e pensamentos de raiva e culpa .Já pedi a Severo que procure uma cura para a srtª Hermione e espero que todos possam confortá-la enquanto não encontramos seu namorado para fazê-lo .-Dumbledore havia recuperado sua costumeira voz de amizade e ternura .-Nossa principal preocupação agora é saber o que aconteceu com Harry.

-Depois que aquela fênix apareceu,ele mudou por completo .-Gina ainda se lembrava perfeitamente,havia se escondido para tenta ver e interferir,caso os rapazes resolvessem ir às vias de fato(sair no pau).

-Aquilo que aconteceu também é muito estranho .Somente quando controla por completo os seus poderes,um magid pode conjurar um guardião mágico .Para Harry ter conjurado o seu tão cedo,a dor deve ter sido terrível.

Ao som daquelas palavras,Hermione caiu em total desespero .Ela lutava para não se lançar aos braços de Draco,mas lutava com mais forças ainda para não pensar no mal que causara a Harry.

Todos começaram a consolá-la,à exceção de Draco,pois este também se sentia culpado . Poucas horas depois Snape chegou a Mansão Malfoy e passou a tarde procurando por uma pista do tipo de poção e uma maneira de neutralizá-la .Aceitou a ajuda da própria Hermione,pois se condoeu da dor da garota .

Longe dali um bruxo caia morto ante a fúria de um jovem.Era Rabicho .Mesmo com sua mão feita de matéria mágica,não foi páreo para os poderes de Harry.Ele até chegou a pedir por piedade,mas Harry já não possuía nenhuma .

-Eu deveria tê-lo deixado morrer aquele dia,maldito .Sirius teria ficado livre a muito mais tempo e vocês nunca teriam colocado suas mãos nela .Tampouco o maldito Malfoy!-e exterminou Rabicho sem piedade alguma .Ainda faltava um ser,mas este não estava muito longe.

Dentro de uma caverna,que estava sendo protegida por dementadores,Harry encontrou Salazar Slytherin.Este estava amedrontado,pois o garoto havia subjugado a todas as defesas que este havia lançado na caverna .

-Impressionante você ter sobrevivido aos dementadores e as armadilhas que eu criei.-disse Salazar,tentando esconder seu nervosismo- Vamos ver se você suporta um duelo com o maior bruxo que já viveu e voltou a viver!

O que era para ser um duelo não passou de um único luzir mágico .Salazar não era tão poderoso quanto gostava de se vangloriar,ou então Harry estava tão poderoso que este não suportou sua força .

-Para quem gosta de se ver como o mais poderoso,você é muito fraco .Eu tive que terminar o seu serviço em Voldemort.Parece que ele sobreviveu a você,mas não a mim.

-Como um reles mortal como você pode pensar em matar a mim?Eu revivi e vou reviver até alcançar meus desejos!-uma risada fria e sem alegria,muito semelhante a de Voldemort, ressonou pela caverna,mas foi interrompida de súbito,uma onda de medo irracional tomou o coração de Slytherin.Harry,que observava a cena,chamou sua fênix e esta pousou sobre seu ombro direito .Aos olhos de Salazar parecia que ele estava fazendo carinho no pássaro,mas como se esta fosse parte do animal,uma espada surgiu da asa direita dela .Era prateada,fria como a luz da lua cheia,bela e terrível .

-Foi com ela que eu destruí a alma de Voldemort.Não é parte de nenhum demônio como a sua espada .Pherius deu um poder todo especial a ela:ela destrói almas e faz outras coisas bastante interessantes...adeus Salazar Slytherin,pois com você todos os malditos que tem o seu sangue irão desaparecer.

Antes que Salazar pudesse falar alguma coisa,este já estava sendo destroçado pelo poder da espada de Harry.Por um instante,Draco sentiu uma pontada de dor,mas esta sumiu e ele voltou seus pensamentos para o sofrimento de Hermione,que evita até olhar para ele.

**__**

Sombra da Alma

Após duas semanas intermináveis,a cura para a poção do amor foi finalmente encontrada,mas esta não estaria pronta antes da volta a Hogwarts.Hermione estava um pouco mais confiante.Dumbledore havia postado que a cura para a poção do amor havia sido encontrada em praticamente em todos os jornais bruxos do mundo,na intenção de atrair Harry,onde quer que este estivesse,a sair do seu esconderijo .

Hermione havia tido uma conversa final com Draco e ambos concordaram em nunca mais ficarem sozinhos juntos,poderiam continuar amigos,mas a firme decisão de Hermione em não se permitir ceder a poção ou sentir qualquer coisa além de amizade por Draco,fez com que este começasse a olhar para outras garotas.Até mesmo para Fleur Delacour,que sempre estivera a sua espreita na escola de magids.

Foi junto dos Weasley que Hermione comprou seus materiais e passou o resto de suas férias,seus pais receberam permissão especial do ministério da magia para ficar junto da filha .O mundo bruxo ainda comemorava a morte de Voldemort,embora ninguém soubesse quem havia realizado tal feito .Muitos podiam apostar que havia sido o jovem Harry Potter,mas muitos,os mais desconfiados,acreditavam que um novo e mais poderoso bruxo das trevas estava juntando poderes embora Arthur Weasley,o novo ministro da magia(Fudge havia sido exonerado após que a comunidade bruxa ficou sabendo que ele tentara esconder o retorno de Voldemort ) dissesse que não haviam pistas ou provas que confirmassem o boato .

Muitos dos amigos de Harry estavam realmente estranhando o fato de ele não estar presente durante a viagem para Hogwarts.Havia um certo saudosismo quando Hermione e os demais entraram naquele salão .Não haviam tantos sorrisos ou diversão,pois Harry não estava lá e muitos pareciam demonstrar isso . 

Os meses logo passaram e Hogwarts parecia ficar cada dia mais triste,principalmente para Hermione e Rony.Hermione já estava curada e seu coração batia de modo diferente toda vez que o nome de Harry era mencionado ou relembrado .Por varias vezes Rony a encontrou chorando em um canto,sendo confortada por amigas.Logo Hermione sempre ficava cercada de amigos e amigas a maior parte de seu tempo,pois pareciam-lhe que,quando ficavam perto dela,eles ficavam mais perto de Harry.

Hermione nunca se concentrou tanto nos estudos como durante aquele ano .Ela conseguira bater os próprios recordes e recebeu uma menção honrosa por seu tremendo esforço .Foi durante o banquete de despedida que aconteceu uma coisa que muitos estavam aguardando .

-Mais um ano que termina ...-começou Dumbledore.-Este foi um ano de aprendizado para todos nós.Pessoas que não estão entre nós fizeram uma falta tremenda em nossos corações,mas com isso pudemos aprender a ter paciência e a nos esforçamos por eles também.Esperemos que....

Dumbledore foi interrompido pela súbita aparição de um pássaro negro que se vinha voando pela entrada do correio coruja .Ela voou e deixou cair uma carta com um laço prateado nas mãos de Dumbledore.Este puxou o laço e uma nevoa negra e espessa saiu do envelope.Muitos pensaram que era um ataque de algum bruxo das trevas,mas a névoa continuou subindo e ao alcançar um certa altura,ela formou uma imagem.Primeiro e antes de mais nada,podiam-se ver olhos.Olhos extremamente verdes e vividos.A medida que as névoa tomava a forma de um rosto todos começaram a cochichar entre,tentando identificar o rosto dono daqueles olhos.Somente algumas pessoas sabiam a quem pertenciam eles com certeza absoluta .Hermione estava com o coração na boca .Por mais que quisesse ver Harry novamente,ainda sentia um pouco de medo das palavras que seriam ditas.

Logo,a névoa tomou a forma do rosto do aluno mais ilustre que Hogwarts tivera em muitos anos e a maioria dos alunos batia palmas copiosamente,pensando que este mandara um lembrete de que ainda estava vivo,mas Dumbledore manteve sua expressão seria .

-Desculpe por interromper o seu discurso de encerramento,professor.-disse numa voz ainda mais fria do que qualquer um jamais escutara .-Mandei-lhe esta mensagem para pedir que pare as suas buscas.Não pretendo voltar a vê-los nunca mais.

A noticia caiu como uma bomba sobre todos,mas Hermione foi quem recebeu o maior impacto,pois um grito de angustia pode ser ouvido saindo de sua boca no instante que Harry terminara a frase,mas este pareceu indiferente a cena .

-Quero aproveitar para resolver certas questões pendentes.Acerto em dizer que o ministério ainda não sabe quem destruiu Voldemort e a reencarnação de Salazar Slytherin,não é?Fui eu.-foi como se uma penseira aparecesse e mostrasse as lembranças de Harry a todos.O momento em que ele simplesmente apareceu na frente das ruínas de uma casa onde Voldemort estava se recuperando do ataque feito por Rabicho e Salazar.A tentativa dos comensais de proteger seu mestre e a execução sumaria destes por Harry.Os olhos de Voldemort se encherem de medo ao ver a lâmina prateada em seu caminho para destruir sua alma e este sendo totalmente destruído .Logo em seguida o ataque ao esconderijo de Salazar,a destruição de Rabicho e a execução de uma magia que vaporizou os dementadores.Por fim a própria destruição de Salazar,com a mesma lâmina que destruira Voldemort.

Aquelas cenas foram mostradas a todos no salão e era como se eles estivessem lá.Muitos alunos nunca tinham visto mortes antes e não estavam passando muito bem quando foram liberados do feitiço de Harry.

-Isto já faz algum tempo,é claro ....passei os últimos tempos procurando um local para poder ficar a sós e aprender a dominar ainda mais o meu poder.Não adianta tentarem me encontrar pois lancei feitiços que impedirão qualquer um de fazê-lo sem minha permissão .

-Então isto é um até nunca mais Harry?-perguntou Dumbledore,num tom de quem sente uma dor gigantesca- Muitos de seus amigos ficarão sem vê-lo durante o resto de suas vidas.Você vai abandoná-los?Vai deixar para trás a todos nós?

-Vou.-disse seriamente- Ainda não posso voltar ao seu convívio,não após o que eu fiz.Tenho que pagar pelo que eu fiz,as mortes que eu causei.Mesmo destruindo aqueles que faziam o mal eu me tornei como eles,sem piedade e frio .Talvez um dia eu possa voltar a olhar para vocês....

Os olhos viajaram por todos nos salão e pararam uns instantes em Malfoy.

-Você é o último que tem o sangue de Slytherin,Malfoy.E será o último .

-Como assim, Potter?Você vai voltar apenas para terminar o que não teve coragem de fazer aquele dia?

Foi num breve piscar de olhos,Malfoy estava levitando a dez metros de altura,tentando respirar,estava sobre o poder dos olhos de Harry.

-Não abuse Malfoy.Se você está vivo até hoje é por que eu ainda não me tornei um monstro por completo .Quantas vezes eu senti vontade de simplesmente te esmagar neste ultimo ano ....eu quis dizer que eu destruí a linhagem de sangue de Slytherin.Nunca mais um descendente daquele monstro nascerá .

-Eu não poderei ter filhos?-perguntou um Draco sem ar,após ser liberado por Harry e uma singela queda de oito metros que havia sido aparada por Crabble e Goyle.-Seu maldito!

-Pensa que eu permitiria que procriasse como coelho com qualquer uma Malfoy?-um tom cheio de raiva podia ser visto naquela frase e um sarcasmo venenoso o acompanhava- Quando eu destruí a alma do próprio Slytherin eu destrocei toda a cadeia sangüínea dele.Você poderá ter filhos,sim seu idiota,mas nenhum deles jamais carregará o sangue pútrido dele.Tenho pena da mulher que aceitar ser sua esposa,mas este é um problema todo seu....

Após a emocionante tirada de sarro da cara do Malfoy,Harry continuou percorrendo o salão com o olhar e parou um última vez,em seus amigos.

-Queria dizer que estou feliz em vê-los,mas não sou capaz de sentir isso .Minhas emoções foram totalmente destruídas naquele dia meu coração continua parado-ele olhou para Hermione e um arrepio de dor percorreu seu rosto,um efeito semelhante aconteceu com ela .-Vivam bem.Adeus....

Dirigiu seu olhar uma última vez para Hermione e por um instante pensou se deveria falar-lhe alguma coisa,mas no estado que a garota estava,provavelmente entrariam numa longa discussão,o que ele queria evitar .

-Vou pesquisar como dominar os poderes magid,professor.Quando obtiver algum avanço eu lhe enviarei Pherius....

-Tem certeza,Harry?

-Tenho .Preciso me curar do veneno,mas a cura pode não estar mais ao meu alcance....-fez menção de olhar para Hermione,mas..-Venha Pherius.

A fênix negra voou na direção da imagem de Harry e ao passar por ela,ambas sumiram.

Hermione,que estava em estado de choque,começou a chorar e teve que ser enfeitiçada para parar.Uma dor sem igual se assomava em seu coração .Uma imensa solidão estava lhe infringindo uma dor que ela jamais poderia imaginar.Havia visto apenas a sombra da alma de Harry.A alma que ela havia destruído .

**__**

Corações que se curam...

Passaram se meses antes que Hermione conseguisse dormir em paz,sem ter um sonho triste onde Harry anda por uma praia e ela corre sem parar atrás dele,sem nunca alcançá-lo .Mais uma vez ela investiu seu tempo e sua mente nos estudos.Mesmo com muitos pretendentes,ela não permitia que nenhum se aproximasse e fazia questão de espantar qualquer um que tentasse. Aquele seria o último ano em Hogwarts e Hermione não sabia o que faria de sua vida . Recebera convites de trabalho do ministério e de ser professora em Hogwarts,mesmo antes de fazer os N.I.E.M.s.Tudo parecia tão confuso,que mal percebera quando Rony estava convidando-a para ser sua madrinha no seu casamento .No ano anterior,durante uma das intermináveis seções na biblioteca ele conhecera a sua futura esposa:Camila Strongwell.O casamento seria lindo,mas ela se perguntava se um dia viria a sentir alguma coisa por outra pessoa .Mesmo após meses sem ver ou ter notícias de Harry,ela ainda o amava .Ainda sentia uma pontada de culpa todas as vezes que olhava para Draco .

Draco também não estava muito bem.Mesmo tendo controlado parte de seus poderes,ainda não se achava páreo para Harry,sentia um medo velado quando se lembrava do poder dos olhos dele.Ainda tinha alguma coisa que o impedia de namorar mais seriamente com uma garota,mas não era somente um resquício de amor para com Hermione,havia algo mais que ele não sabia definir.

Após os testes dos N.I.E.M.s,muitos alunos se preparavam para as férias e procurar empregos,os formandos já haviam se tornado adultos e esperavam suas notas para começar a sua vida fora de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore chamou Hermione a sua sala para ter uma conversa com ela .Parecia algo serio,mas desde que Harry havia se desligado de todos,aquele fogo que todos podiam sentir no diretor estava apagado,ou quase.

-Entre minha menina .

-Em que posso ajudar,professor Dumbledore?

-Recebi um livro a uns três dias e terminei de lê-lo hoje.Achei uma leitura muito interessante e creio que você também o achara .-Dumbledore mostrou um livro de capa negra :**_Interlúdio das Trevas,_**mas foi a assinatura do autor que fez o coração de Hermione pular.Autor H.J.Potter.

-Ele escreveu um livro .....será que conseguiu se curar?-ela perguntou com esperança em cada palavra-Ele vai voltar para nós?

-Ainda não sei,mas sei que você também necessita de cura,a mesma que Harry.Vou deixar você partir para encontrá-lo .Ele se tornou muito poderoso .Criou feitiços fantásticos nesses tempos em que esteve longe.Aqui está um deles : **_Vapor Luminus,_**foi com ele que criou aquela nevoa e transportou a fênix negra para onde estava .É muito mais avançado que aparatar,mas creio que a senhorita consiga .Estou fraco demais,acho que meu tempo em Hogwarts chegou a o fim...Minerva será uma excelente diretora.....

Ela deixou o escritório mais velozmente que qualquer vassoura poderia voar .Queria ler o livro e aprender o feitiço que a levaria a Harry.Passou as duas semanas seguintes lendo e treinando vários feitiços de incrível poder,pois o **_Vapor Luminus _**era terrivelmente cansativo,talvez somente um magid pudesse realizá-lo sem problemas,mas seria sua última alternativa,chamar a ajuda do único magid que poderia fazer o feitiço sem pedir ajuda a Dumbledore.Por fim ela cedeu,nunca poderia executar o feitiço e teria que pedir ajuda a Draco,mas o fez com muita dificuldade.

-Por que você acha que vou ajudá-la a se encontrar com o Potter?-perguntou grossamente- Você se lembra do que ele fez comigo no ano passado?

-Eu me lembro,Draco,mas acho que ele melhorou bastante.No livro se pode notar isso .Aquele ódio que ele sentia antes quase sumiu,mas ainda falta alguma coisa para ele voltar a ser o meu Harry!-Hermione estava quase implorando pela ajuda do rapaz.

-Você faria qualquer coisa para encontrar-se com ele?

-Qualquer coisa!-respondeu firmemente,preferia não acreditar que Draco ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela,mas sua mente estava firme e ela realmente faria qualquer coisa pra encontrar seu verdadeiro amor- Qualquer coisa Draco .

Foi então que Draco percebeu que ela jamais faria o mesmo por ele.Seus sentimentos eram voltados por completo a Harry e jamais seriam divididos com outro .Mas aquele foi o momento em que Draco se sentiu livre pela primeira vez desde a última conversa com Hermione onde ela lhe pedira para serem somente amigos.Sentiu um assomo de gratidão a ela e a Harry,pois notou que seu coração batia mais levemente do que jamais batera antes.

-Não preciso que faça nada Hermione.Finalmente estou livre!-a garota não pareceu entender nada do que ele disse mas ele realizou o feitiço,ainda assim com grande esforço. -**_Vapor Luminus,Hermione o Harry tokoro he ikkimashou!-_**Leve-a para onde Potter está .

Um vapor esbranquiçado se formou e uma janela apareceu.Esta mostrava uma pequena ilha e uma imagem de fênix disse: 'somente ela tem permissão para vir,se você presa a sua existência,não tente entrar pelo portal'.

-Adeus Draco .E ela lançou-se sem medo a janela .Foi como se voasse com asas das fênix,leve e poderosa,mas em sua mente somente um pensamento existia .

Durante as semanas seguintes ninguém teve noticias de Hermione,mas muitos se preocuparam com ela pois ao saírem os resultados dos N.I.E.M.s ela entrou para a história de Hogwarts como a aluna mais inteligente que a escola jamais produzira .

O Banquete de Formatura já havia terminado e muitos já se preparavam para dançar até o dia raiar,mas foi então que um casal entrou pelo portal principal.Ele estava vestindo vestes brancas e sobre estas uma capa verde-esmeralda,mas seus olhos eram ainda mais verdes, uma energia prateada o circundava.Ela também estava vestida de branco,mas seu vestido era rodeado de uma luz dourada pura .Ambos emanavam uma energia indescritível, mas todos puderam escutar,dois corações batendo em uníssono,em perfeita harmonia,pois eles haviam se curado e eram cheios de amor um para com o outro . 

Por último,uma fênix entrou no salão,mas esta não era negra,tampouco rubra,era a fênix mais rara,pois esta indicava que seu mestre havia conseguido se tornar totalmente puro,sem rancor ou medo,sem raiva ou ódio,esta era a Fênix Branca,a prova de que Harry havia retornado e que seu amor por Hermione havia sido a chave de sua cura . 

**__**

Fim

P.S.-Esta não é uma atualização,afinal de contas,esta é uma fic alternativa,com um final alternativo de uma fic que já viu o seu final original escrito pela autora original.Só voltei a vir aqui pra afirmar aquilo que todos que me conhecem no mundo Fandom de Harry Potter já estão mais que cansados de saber:

1-Eu odeio Draco Malfoy com toda a minha alma .Eu até consigo ler fics onde ele vira bonzinho e tal,mas é só.Pra mim seria mais que divertido matá-lo,só que ele iria sofrer muito antes(heheheeh),ou jogá-lo em Azkaban pelo resto da vida inútil dele. 

2-Na época que eu escrevi esta fic eu pensava que os melhores casais seriam aqueles que a maioria do pessoal acreditava .Em suma,Harry ficaria com a Gina e a Hermione ficaria com o Ron.Minha opinião mudou.E mudou para melhor. Desde a primeira vez que eu li os livros da JK eu enxergava certas coisas acontecendo entre os dois Hs e eu preferi fechar os olhos e seguir com a corrente que dizia que eles sempre seriam somente amigos.Pode ser que isso seja verdade e que os dois nunca venham a ter um relacionamento romântico pra valer nos livros,já estou preparado mentalmente para esta possibilidade.Mas agora eu prefiro seguir minha própria opinião e ver que a possibilidade de os dois virem a ser um casal realmente existe,assim como também existe a possibilidade de Hermione morrer,do Harry morrer e por aí vai.Nossa querida JK Rowlings pode fazer qualquer coisa nos próximos livros e é isso que eu acredito que venha a acontecer: Em um certo ponto,nosso herói vai perceber a maravilhosa garota que SEMPRE esteve ao lado dele e os sentimentos deles vão se desenvolver e dar o próximo passo,pois o que falta é somente isso- um passo- para que eles fiquem juntos como um casal(principalmente depois dos acontecimentos da Ordem de Fênix,os quais frustraram a maioria dos Rony/Hermione no mundo e deu muita munição pra nós que acreditamos nas chances de Harry/Hermione).

3-Após o livro V,pra mim,está tudo em aberto .Todas as possibilidades de casais existem - com a exceção de D/G e D/Hr,afinal de contas dificilmente o Draco virá pro lado da Luz e isso só é tremendamente improvável,mas não impossível(JK É E SEMPRE FOI IMPREVISSÍVEL).Dando a todos inúmeras possibilidades de casais como H/G,R/Hr,H/Hr(meu predileto e aquele que eu acredito que vai acontecer),G/Nev,Dino e mais qualquer um que ela resolver dar uma chance,R/Luna Lovegood,H/Luna e por aí vai...

4-Eu acredito que todos tem direito a gostar do seu casal e entender os livros como bem entenderem e que isto aqui é um espaço para todos se divertirem escrevendo suas versões daquilo que eles gostariam que fosse,portanto boa diversão a todos!

P.S.2-Dentro de algum tempo,eu estarei liberando minha primeiríssima fic 100% H²,com direito a lendas,profecias e um Harry bem mais maduro,coisa que ele estará no livro VI graças às perdas dele e de todo o sofrimento que ele passou durante todos os seus anos,até lá.

__


End file.
